mondaijifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiroyasha
Shiroyasha ''(白夜叉, Shiroyasha)'' is the Floor Master of the East Side and a manager for Eyes. A former Demon Lord and bearer of the title of the White Night, Shiroyasha is one of the most powerful beings in Little Garden. Background Originally Shiroyasha was the personification of the Geocentric Model, but was demoted to being the 'White Night' phenomena as the Heliocentric Model appeared. Shiroyasha stated that throughout her lifetime she had lost three times. The first loss cultivated in the creation of night and day, the second caused the morning, noon and evening events. However, it is uncertain what Shiroyasha lost in her third defeat, though its heavily implied Queen Halloween had something to do with it. About 200 years prior the start of the story, Shiroyasha converted to Buddhism and gained Divinity in order to become the Floor Master of the lower floors. When the Names were stripped of their banner and name, Shiroyasha worked with Black Rabbit to help her keep the community afloat for as long as possible. She was the one who gave Black Rabbit the many outfits in her wardrobe. Appearance Thanks to the Divinity granted to her from the Buddhist faction, Shiroyasha had the appearance of a golden eyed little girl with elf-like ears. Her hair is shoulder length with a ponytail that trailed to her mid back, two locks of hair are tied into small pig tails. Shiroyasha has messy bangs covering her forehead with two strands framing her face. Two small black horns with one being partially chipped adorned the sides of her head. She is usually seen wearing a black, wa lolita type kimono. Her garment is a short, black dress in the form of a yukata, with details of light blue strikes with white polka dots at the ends and white frabric at the ends of the sleeves and skirt. There is a light pink brand across the waist with a black cord that holds a kind of silver pendant in the shape of a demon's face. On the back of the waist there is a dark blue loop with a long tail. Shiroyasha uses white socks with black, flat shoes. When Shiroyasha gave back the Divinity she regained her true, adult appearance as well as her powers. An elegant looking lady with silvery-white hair that flows all the way down to her waists. Her hair glows due to her Celestial Powers being released. Kanzashis with bells at the ends tinkle as she walks. The small black horns are much bigger now. Her full picture can be seen in the fifth volume of the light novel series. Personality Shiroyasha has been described many times to be a problem child, and it shows mostly with how she messes with Black Rabbit at every given opportunity. She is proud of her perverted nature, casually admiring Asuka's body at one point and even created Black Rabbit's miniskirt herself to establish a Gift "That barelly let's people see under one's miniskirt". The reason for this is due to her belief that seeing a woman's panties is vulgar dissatisfaction and that it's best to leave things up to the imagination. Her charisma and logic of such things is remarkably appealing that even Izayoi was swayed to her way of thinking. However, despite that, Shiroyasha is actually a very dependable and diligent individual. She manages to finish her tasks on time, with spare time to play with Black Rabbit and spends time planning for the betterment of the East with Izayoi. Her efforts were so unknown to others that Kouryuu, upon becoming her replacement was amazed by the amount of work she managed to complete while he was struggling with tan amount which the assistant called "less than usual". Shiroyasha moved to the lower floors and took up the role of Master for the East side because she cared greatly for the inhabitants living there. Even when she decided to quit, she made much effort to find the next candidate, even if it meant the possibility of sparing with one of them. Though Shiroyasha displays great patience and a laid back attitude, she is still prone to losing her temper, such as when Laius cancelled Leticia's Gift game and decided to sell her off, showing disrespect to the ways Eyes work and the Names themselves. Part 1 - Mondaiji-tachi Volume 1 Shiroyasha charged out of the Eyes shop and into Black Rabbit, rubbing her head in between the rabbit's breasts. Black Rabbit throws Shiroyasha away from her and Izayoi catches her with his foot, causing Shiroyasha to scream out why it was the boy would kick a beautiful girl such as herself. Shiroyasha invites the Names into her shop, despite the protests of the assistant. Shiroyasha introduces herself as a member of Eyes from the 4 digit gates, as well as being the one whom gave Divinity to the snake god Izayoi fought. This, along with the proclamation of her being the "Strongest Host" of the East Side caused Izayoi, Asuka and Yō to want to challenge her in a game. Shiroyasha obliged and summoned one of her Game Boards for them all to play on. Shiroyasha decided to test the newcomers and summoned Gry, a Gryphon to participate in the game <>. Shiroyasha pitched the challenge to the children, but only Yō took it up. Shiroyasha was impressed with how calm the girl was and of her strategy to talk with the beast, as well as the bet she made with Gry. Shiroyasha began the contest and remained an observer for the entire event. Once the game was done, Shiroyasha expressed her interest in Yō's Gift, impressed with the carving. On Black Rabbit's request, Shiroyasha gave the new Names Gift Cards, Fragments of Laplace that can be used to hold the Gifts of the user. Upon hearing Izayoi's remark about how his Gift was special, she quickly took a look at the card, fascinated in how not even a Fragment of Laplace could reveal the boy's Gift. Laius Perseus visited Shiroyasha the next day, wanting to discuss about the cancelling of a Gift game where Leticia Draculea was the prize. Shiroyasha scolded him for the action, but her anger was taken in stride by the boy, who stated he was acting on par with how Shiroyasha, allegedly, helped Leticia escape Perseus so she could peak with the Names. Though when the former Lord learns Laius sent some of his troops to attack the Names, Shiroyasha prepares to leave in anger as she could not do anything to help them, but was stopped by Laius who proceeded to taunt her. Shiroyasha wanted to fight, but knew if she did conduct a battle with Laius, he would unleash Algol and the shop, and everyone inside, would die. As such she remained at the shop, waiting for the Names to come to her. Izayoi, Black Rabbit and Asuka met with Laius in Shiroyasha's main room, joining in on the banter to tease Black Rabbit. Afterwards, the group entered negotiations regarding Leticia, Shiroyasha unable to say anything or even conduct an investigation due to that she illegally freed Leticia in the first place. Thus her hands were tied and she was unable to do anything to assist the Names. The Master threatened Izayoi and Laius to prevent them from fighting, and agreed that Perseus. The negotiations ended with Izayoi commenting on the Perseus community, Shiroyasha agreeing with the statement and lamenting on how far they have fallen under Laius control. At Izayoi's request, Shiroyasha explained how to obtain the rights to challenge Perseus. Shiroyasha watched the battle between Laius and Izayoi, acting as a foil to the Shopkeeper's words as she had no doubt the Names would win. After seeing Izayoi completely devastate Algol, Shiroyasha muttered how the boy truly was an 'unknown.' Due to Perseus loss and removal from Eyes, Shiroyasha removed the constellation Perseus from the sky. A certain normal day in Little Garden Volume 2 Shiroyasha sent a letter to the Names regarding the of the Fire Dragon Festival that would take place in the North Side. When Izayoi, Asuka, Yō, Jin (and Lily in the anime) came to her to take them to the North Side, Shiroyasha explained why it is she intended to do so. Shiroyasha explain the situation regarding Salamandra and the new leader Sandora, citing that she wanted the help of Names to keep the festival running smoothly. However, she was unable to explain in full the details as she was rushed to send them all to the North Side, complying on Izayoi's belief that it would be more fun she transported everyone to Salamandra. The group enjoyed the sight of the different culture momentarily before realizing Black Rabbit had caught up to them. Though Izayoi manages to escape with Asuka, Yō doesn't get away and is caught by the moon rabbit and thrown into Shiroyasha. Shiroyasha was unable to voice her complaint successfully as Black Rabbit was able to force the Floor Master to comply to her wish of guarding Yō sop she didn't escape. Yō explained to Shiroyasha why Black Rabbit was upset, and Shiroyasha agreed that the joke they played took things too far. Even so the Floor Master explained that she wanted Yō to participate in the game <> and promised Yō that if she won, then the prize would be able to help Yō apologize to Black Rabbit. Shiroyasha remained as a secondary judge and host for the games and helped to announce the new leader of Salamandra. When Izayoi and Black Rabbit were arrested for the damage their game caused, Shiroyasha agreed to fixing the damage as per an advance payment for the Names. There she then revealed why she had the Names summoned to the festival, to help in defeating a Lord predicted to appear at the festival. The prediction was made by the Demon of Laplace, the source of all prophecies, and believes that the Lord will appear without fail but wanted some insurance. As the Names were advertising themselves as a Demon Lord destroying community, she had them come to the North Side alongside her. The Names are then directed to protect the town alongside Salamandra until the real fighting begins, to which Shiroyasha then asks Izayoi if he is okay with that, given he gave her a rather unfriendly look when she declared she would take down the Lord as the Strongest Floor Master. Replying that he is, he nonetheless asks if she would mind if 'somebody' took out the Demon Lord before she could act. Allowing it, they all move out to prepare. Later that evening, Shiroyasha joins Black Rabbit and Asuka in the baths and remarks on how well endowed Asuka is. Shiroyasha has the Names gather to discuss the next day's Gift Game and the Lord. Upon Izayoi remarking about the Pied Piper of Hamlin and Rattenfänger, Black Rabbit and Shiroyasha both had explained that particular community linked with the story, Grimoire, was wiped out and further asks how Rattenfänger had anything to do with it. Shiroyasha listened to Jin's explanation of the tale and the connection between the two. Shiroyasha decides to prepare more guards and tells everyone to be prepared for tomorrow. The next day, during the festival, Shiroyasha and the others are giving access to watch the match from the box seats alongside the Salamandra representatives. Sitting beside the small Demon Lord, Izayoi and Shiroyasha discuss the Gift placed on Black Rabbit's miniskirt and how not being able to see up her skirt can be considered an 'art', much to the distaste of everyone nearby. Shiroyasha announces the beginning of the game and utilizes one of her Game Boards to create the field for <>. To do so, in the Light Novels, she asked for the member of the audience who had the same ticket number that matched the numbers of Eyes location. When that audience member was announced, Shiroyasha teleported to him and used the insignia he had on his community to summon forth the Game Board. The game ended with Yō's surrender, and Shiroyasha praised the girl for being able to take something out of her loss. While everyone celebrated the game, Shiroyasha was alerted to Izayoi's words and looked up, noticing the Black Geass Rolls falling from the sky. Before she could do anything, Shiroyasha was entrapped in a black gust that sealed her away and sent everyone near her off the balcony. Asuka, Yō and Jin returned to the former Lord and she comments that because of the Geas Roll she won't be allowed to participate, and for them to go to Black Rabbit and tell her that the game may not be winnable. Before she can explain the nature of the Demon Lord's power, Ratten appears above the arena and claims that they are in the way. Shiroyasha was unable to do anything to help them and watched as Asuka was injured by Ratten and Jin escaped with Yō. In the end though Black Rabbit was able to activate the Master's invocation and caused the participating communities to meet for negotiations regarding the game. Shiroyasha remained sealed on the balcony during the seven days the game was on suspension, but was freed upon the defeat of Black Percher. Shiroyasha apologized to everyone for being unable to help them, and so congratulated everyone for their strength. After the festival Shiroyasha returned to the Eyes branch in the 7th Digit Gate. Finding the answer to the Golden Plate Mystery Volume 3 Volume 4 During the battle in Underwood, it was stated that Shiroyasha was assaulted by a Demon Lord. Shiroyasha managed to defeat them near the end of the volume as she sent her assistant to give Name their prize for defeating Leticia's Gift Game. Volume 5 Off-Topic Gossip Shiroyasha Farewell Party Volume 10 Part 2 - Last Embryo Volume 1 Volume 3 Gifts and Abilities Being a senior cadre of Thousand Eyes and the infamous Demon Lord of the White Night, Shiroyasha`s strength is immense. It is still unclear as to how many gifts she holds as she has barely shown much of her strength in both the anime and the light novel. However, as the Interlude chapter at the start of Vol. 10 states, at her full power she is ranked as No. 10 in the entire Little Garden; in the so-called "playground of Gods", having such a rank is a clear indication of her immeasurable powers. * Star Trajectory Manipulation - The ability to monitor the stars. Shiroyasha has control of one section of the sky and can remove the constellations whenever she wishes, as she has done to Perseus constellation after they lost to the Names. *'Solar Divinity' - Being The Sun Goddess, Shiroyasha also has all the features and capabilities of the sun. Authority: As the greatest god of the sun, Shiroyasha owns over half of the Sun Authorities, and it has been implied that each of those authorities can take on the appearance of dragons, giving her fourteen dragons of similar strength as the Dragon under the control of Draculea Demon Lord. The Authority seems to grant more power to the metaphysical and abstract than purely destructive. It is difficult to evaluate its capabilities, but noted that the forces of 14 sectors are enough to remotely compare to the Trial of Humanity, or even restart the whole human history. Boards: While unknown Shiroyasha claims to own several game boards upon first introducing her main one to the three problem children. The Game Board most familiar with her is the one that represents her title as the personification of the Sun and White Night; where the sun setting horizontally never sets, a frozen lake with the forest and mountains covered in snow. In essence, it is simply an enlarged virtual field meant to represent Shiroyasha existing in its own space separate from the main space of Little Garden. There seemed to be no additional effects added to her main game board besides teleporting those to it. Intellect: Despite her personality and usual antics, Shiroyasha is very intelligent and capable of her work. When Saurian Demon King struggled with the paperwork, Shiroyasha was able to complete it with relative ease. Trivia *Shiroyasha's name literally means "White Demon" which resembles her accurately. *Shiroyasha is stated to be one of "Three Great Problem Children of Little Garden" alongside Queen Halloween and Algol. *In the English version she is called Loli Cat Thing by Izayoi in their first meeting while in the Japanese version Izayoi called her a Japanese Clad Loli. *In the first chapter of Volume 10, it is mentioned that at her full power, she ranks as the number 10 individual in terms of power in the entire Little Garden. *Shiroyasha converted to Buddhism and obtained Divinity to lower her spirit ranking and become a Floor Master. When she gave up that Divinity her power returned to her. *Shiroyasha has the potential to be Final Trial if she were to utilize her full power in a paradox game where the sun never rises. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Floor Master Category:Demon lord